helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Area 11 (Dark Prince)
Area 11 formerly the Republic of Nippon, or Japan, is the world's largest supplier of Sakuradite. It serves as the opening setting of Dark Prince, and one of the key strategic points of the world. Opening "The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar. The Holy Empire of Britannia had just declared war on Japan, the far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms fast as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed topic straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the main land Britannian forces introduced the humanoid automnous armored knight better known as the Knight Mare Frames. The enemy's forces were far greater than expected and the Knightmares eliminated the main line of Japanese forces with little effort and conquered the country with their robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a month. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area eleven; the once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. The Japanese people, renamed as "Elevens", were forced to survive in ghettos, while Britannians lived in first-class settlements." History Japan was originally a fairly powerful island nation, due in part to it holding the Fuji Mines which is one of the largest and most easily accesible reserves of Sakuradite, however due to their part in the Oriental Incident they were invaded, and conquered and then declared a territory of the Empire, becoming Area 11. Compared to other areas Japan was taken with most of its infrastructure and military intact, unfortunately it also has a much higher rate of terrorism than other colonies. Japan or Area 11 is nominally under the control of the Empire however in reality it is far more chaotic. Geography Japan has four home islands, Kyushu, Hokkaido, Honshu, and Shikoku. Hokkaido The Island of Hokkaido is under the legitimate control of Lelouch vi Britannia and the Black Knights, and is under the administration of Coordinator Kurita, an ardent supporter of the Dark Prince. Hokkaido also contains readily accessible reserves of Sakuradite, however only the Black Knights are aware of this. Kyushu The Island of Kyushu in October 2017 atb is subject to invasion by the Chinese Federation. This invasion was known about prior so a counter plan was prepared ahead of time. In response to the invasion the Black Knights spearhead Operation Cromwell to repel the invaders. Kyushu on a wider note is considered of the four main islands of Area 11 the most prone to acts of terrorism. Chinese supplied knightmares are used commonly by terrorist groups even prior to the invasion. Honshu Honshu is the largest of the Japanese home islands and controlled mainly by Britannia's colonial administration and the Six Houses of Kyoto, however it is worth noting the Order of the Black Knights controls the northern regions. Those closest to Hokkaido in all but name are under the control of the Black Knights, and few rarely cross the organization. Terrorism is still a commonplace occurence by 2017 on this Island, which leads to heavy handed responses by the Colonial Regime, which only perputates the cycle of violence. Honshu itself is generally divided into two, or three, primary regions. These regions are the Kyoto block to the South and the more heavily Britannian controlled regions around Tokyo. By late 2017 the Hokkaido Sphere is recognized as a third region officially by 3rd Prince Clovis. This third region is formally acknowledged as part of the plans to counter the Chinese invasion coallition. As part of the Hokkaido Sphere it allows Britannia to shift troops to other regions. Shikoku The island of Shikoku like Kyushu, to which it is east of, suffers from terrorism. It is the smallest of Japan's four home islands. Of all the islands it is the most divided, as it suffers from terrorism so to does it suffer Britannian retribution. In point of fact all factions within Japan are known to clash over the islands various region so no one faction truly controls it. Category:Dark Prince Category:Code Geass